A Cold Winter's Night
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: A lone criminal has messed up. Will he evade his pursuers?
**New story that's not published on a Friday? What devilry is this? Anyways, roll the tape.**

* * *

Rick White was running for his life.

Sure he was no angel - he'd robbed stores, he'd broken into his fair share of households, heck, he'd even stolen candy from a inattentive kid once or twice. Sadly his latest "gig" had turned sour and he _might_ have made an orphan of a young kid when he tried to mug his parents just 30 minutes ago (he wasn't sure exactly, they might just be comatose), but did that really warrant the authorities siccing a squad of huntsmen after him? Didn't they have bigger trouble like the creatures of Grimm to worry about rather than a lowlife like him?

He could hear his pursuers shouting after him, but it was hard hearing what they were saying over the near constant ruckus of clattering garbage cans and falling shelves and whatever else he could topple in their way to slow them down more. He ran and he ran and he ran, dodging under and jumping over debris just to escape. He grabbed onto a drainpipe as he turned a corner to lose as little speed as possible…

… And promptly sat on his ass.

When he looked up the entire alley was covered in ice. The street, walls, everything.

"What the hell…?" This wasn't normal. Sure it was nearing the holidays, but this much ice? Unlikely. He feebly tried to get back on his feet again.

"… And just where do you think _you're_ going?" a cold, female voice echoed.

"What? _WHO'S THERE?!_ " he shouted down the alley.

Then he looked up.

Standing on a rooftop, backlit against the moon was a woman. Before he could do anything, the figure leaped down the full forty feet and landed a bit in front of him. Without slipping on the ice.

"What the hell?" Fully illuminated by the streetlights, he could finally see his opponent fully. It was a young woman, just over half his age. Her white hair was a perfect contrast to her icy blue eyes. But the thing that really made him double-take was her clothes – an Atlesian Specialist's uniform.

 _Oh shiit…_ "Listen up girlie, you got the wrong guy here. I don't know nuffin' about anythin', 'kay?" _that's right, keep up the tough talk Rick, maybe you'll convince her you could take her down easily…_

Suddenly she was gone.

Then she was not. Rick barely dodged her strike aimed at his chin and backed away in shock. He swung a punch at her face, but she sidestepped it and gave him a knee to the chest followed by a strike to his neck for the trouble. He staggered away and put up his fists again. His next swing rewarded him with a pommel strike to the cheek from the young woman's sword. He yelped in pain and spat, colouring the ground before him red. Suddenly he was grabbed by his upper arms and (rather forcibly) pushed against the iced-up wall of the alley. When he looked up his gaze was met by a pearly white Beowolf, snarling mere inches from his face.

The last sensation he remembered before passing out was something warm trickling down the leg of his pants.

When the rest of Team RWBY finally caught up, Weiss Schnee was fuming.

"What took you so long? I had to pull out all stops just to keep this guy from escaping! Some splendid Senior students you turned out to be!"

"Well, the plan _was_ kind of that you would intercept him while we chased him into the trap, and he _did_ kind of throw a lot of junk in our way…" team leader Ruby Rose spoke up, twiddling her fingers together.

"Besides, I have faith in my _super-awesome_ girlfriend/partner. She can handle anything creepoes like this guy can throw at her." She glanced over at her big sister Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, who were busy relieving the summoned Beowolf from its prisoner. The summoned beast snapped a smart salute in the direction of its Mistress and dissolved into snowflakes.

"…Dolt. Why do you always have to say just the right thing for me to not be furious with you anymore…" Weiss sighed and hugged Ruby tight.

* * *

 **AN: Obviously I don't own RWBY, nor Batman (awesome as that might've been.)**

 **And we're also back with closing fics with Weiss and her mutterings of "… dolt." Yay!**

 **I wanted it to be ambiguous until the very end whether it was Winter or Weiss who caught the crook, thus the lacking description of the female combatant.**

 **Rick White is a poor man's copy of Joe Chill, the man that in many continuities is the man who mugs and kills Thomas and Martha Wayne, leaving the young Bruce Wayne an orphan and on the way to becoming every criminals worst nightmare incarnate.**


End file.
